Kagerou Daze
This article is about the world of the Kagerou Daze. For other uses, see Kagerou Daze (disambiguation). The Kagerou Daze (カゲロウデイズ Kagerō Deizu, lit. Heat Haze Daze), also known as simply the Kagerou or the Daze, is a never-ending repeating world created by Azami that swallows up anybody who ends up dying on August 15. Description : The Kagerou Daze is a never-ending world created by Azami, who was convinced by the Snake of Clearing Eyes to make it. Azami originally intended to live in this world with her family due to the fact that humans age much faster than her, she would've outlived her husband Tsukihiko, who was human, and their daughter, Shion. Tsukihiko wanted them to have a traditional wedding, so he went back to his village to get a wedding dress, but he was detained and beaten by the villagers about Azami. While waiting for Tsukihiko to come back, Azami and Shion are attacked by villagers. Azami retaliated by using her abilities and killed all but one, and used Stealing Eyes on him and saw what happened to Tsukihiko, and she decided to enter into the Kagerou Daze alone to not cause any more suffering to him and Shion. This world was revealed to be terrible, and Azami had been tricked by the Snake of Clearing Eyes.Mekakucity Records BookletShinigami Record37.1 Shinigami Record VIIKagerou Daze IV -the missing children-Mekakucity Actors - Episode 10 : As time passed, her daughter, Shion, as well as her granddaughter, Marry, were murdered by humans and Azami ordered the Kagerou Daze to swallow them up, resulting in the Kagerou swallowing anyone dying on August 15th. Wishing for at least her granddaughter to live, Azami gave her the Queen of the Snakes, also known as the "Snake of Combining Eyes", which would serve as a surrogate life for Marry, while Shion remained.Gunjou Rain37.2 Shinigami Record VII : Azami lost her ability to unite the snakes because of this, so she was unable to undo the order she gave to the Kagerou Daze: "Bring in the people who died on August 15 (the day of Shion and Marry's deaths)". To enter the Kagerou Daze, a living creature must die on August 15th. It's possible for one of the snakes to possesses someone swallowed into the Kagerou, acting as a surrogate life and giving them an eye ability, which also makes it possible for them to leave the Kagerou, while others don't and remain inside the Kagerou Daze. : Azami is able to trap the Snake of Clearing Eyes in the Kagerou Daze by regaining control of 5 of her 10 snakes in the novel but is unable to defeat him, resulting in Marry rewinding time again.Kagerou Daze VIII -summer time reload- Deaths Appearance : According to Haruka, the Kagerou Daze creates the scenery for its inhabitants. The scenery is a reflection of what is in someone's heart and mind. He also notes that the Kagerou Daze tends to depict people as they picture themselves, no matter how they actually look. Novel * Haruka's Daze is an operating room. In the room there are a vast, almost uncountable number of IV drips, strewn all across a pure white space. The IV drips are each linked to a separate bag filled with a colorless liquid. The other ends are all connected to a single bed with white sheets. The smell of a hospital seems to hand around in this room.Kagerou Daze VI -over the dimension- * Ayano's Daze is a wooden school classroom drenched in the light of the sunset. It's filled like any old classroom with things like desks, seats, windows to the side with curtains, etc. On the other side of the windows, one can see a darkened city. * Takane's Daze is the ruins of a city. * Shintaro's Daze is the road he took to and from high school. Anime TakaneDaze.png|Takane in the Daze HibiyaDaze.png|Hibiya and Hiyori in the Daze KidoDaze-0.png|Kido and her sister in the Daze MaryDaze.png|Marry, Azami and Shion in the Daze ShintaroDaze.png|Shintaro and Ayano in the Daze KidoDaze.png|Kido in the Daze Trivia *The locations where each character is shown for the first time in the anime are the locations of their individual deaths, excluding Marry.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 01 *Kido named the world.Kagerou Daze IV -the missing children- References }} Category:All pages Category:Information Pages